earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Vic Sage 2
Characters * The Question * Sean Finnegan * Huntress Location * Gotham City, NJ * May 28th 2009, 2119 EST VOX Archive * Sean Finnegan: I... I can't see straight... Who's there? gasp What are you? Why can't I see your face? Please, God, I'm in pain- Who are you?! * Question: scoff Good Question. Here's one for you, if you can face it. Question: when is a high-level mob fixer not a high-level mob fixer after all? Answer: when he's a dirty undercover cop in the pay of a corrupt mayor. Here's your gun, officer. cylinder spinning I left a single bullet in the cylinder. If you'd like to use it: be wise. * Sean Finnegan: Look... don't hurt me again! I can't feel my legs... puncturing barrel, fluid pouring out, splash, gasp Come on, help me! gasp * Question: But do I want to? It's all about choices. the gun gives a choice... as does this depleting barrel of petrol. See? I'm giving you choices. You could take the gun, opt for the easy way... Or, you could drown in a gutter filling up with gasoline by the second... or you can start talking. See? A whole spectrum of choices. A rainbow, if you if will. * Sean Finnegan: clank, soft kick, metallic object skidding across ground What? No... You can't be serious... Why are you doing this? gasp * Question: Interesting inquiry. Societies, like individuals, pass through stages of development, an eighth-stage color-coded system. Where the first level is beige, corresponding to- * Sean Finnegan: shouts: 7.5 seconds They're right... gasp What they say about you! gasp You're a nutjob! gasp * Question: Next comes purple, equivalent to magical thinking and the stage at which hunter/gatherer sustenance societies exist. Red is the power of polit- shouts: duration: 8.5 seconds Blue is enviro- shout: duration: 6.3 seconds Western society's at the pluralistic green right now, but yellow comes up next. if we make it that far. Yellow is integral, plural- panting, frantic shout: duration: 3.7 seconds, gasp A turquoise society would run on holistic synergistic principles. * Sean Finnegan: moaning and grunting What the hell is wrong with you?! gasp * Question: Me? I take the full spectrum approach to problems. With your kind, I emphasize themes of pain, fear, basic survival. strike Last chance! * Sean Finnegan: Fine! gasp The Tobacconist Club. That's where you want to go... Thorne keeps his dirt on Hady and everyone else ther- splash, gurgle, splash * Question: I'll let her know her son died yellow... As for me, I'm a card carrying superhero. See? If you did your homework, you would know I don't kill... fluid draining, gasp * Huntress: Here, let me blow that for you... footsteps, blow, match sizzling, smoke blowing Now, let's get you out of there, detective... whack, gasp, cough, spit, hacking cough, cough, body rolling over, cough, hacking cough, handcuffs clinking, body dropped on another, groan So... I was thinking Chinese for our date tonight. You? * Question: Cops are on their way... phone closed Hmm? Oh... As long as we stay away from the one place on LBJ Boulevard. * Huntress: Don't like the food there? * Question: The food is great... I just can't focus on eating knowing that the food was made in a kitchen which sits on a street named for a man who orchestrated the assass- * Huntress: Shh... lip smack No more talking, okay? Trivia and Notes * Roy used a scene with the Question from Grant Morrison's Pax Americana as inspiration for the VOX Box. * Sean Finnegan is a character from Roy's other project the Zodiac Pack. Links and References * Oracle Files: Vic Sage (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Vic Sage/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances